A Floral Revenge
by kay156
Summary: Hermione wakes up on her birthday to find all of the Weasley's have forgotten.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything. Nowhere in my name is a J, K, (Well…actually there is a K, but not following a J) or a Rowling_. Beta note: JK Rowling doesn't actually have a K in her name. This is only further proof that the author of this fanfic does not own Harry Potter._ Shut up, Greensleeves. Anyway, the only thing I own is this story, and the plot. Oh, and Kudos to Jo for allowing us to play with her wonderful characters.

A/N: This story is mostly canon, as in everything that happened in the books actually happened in this story _**so if you haven't read DH yet, STOP NOW**_. But it's also AU in the sense that I was too lazy to look up, according to the not-totally-helpful-epilogue in DH, and then do the math to find how old everyone would've been when they had kids…. So for this story, ignore all the Mini-Weasleys and Potters, okay? Great.

* * *

Hermione Granger snuggled deeper into the bed, trying to catch her last chance of sleep. However, the chance eluded her and slowly her eyes opened. The first thing she noticed was that her bed was lacking a boy, the boy she'd been in love with since she was eleven, to be exact. The second thing she realized as her sleep-fogged brain began to clear was the date: September 19th. Her twenty-second birthday. Glancing at the clock, she climbed out of bed and walked down the hall of the flat she shared with the boy who wasn't in her bed; after all, it was before 10:30 on a Saturday, he was never up this early.

_Maybe he's making me breakfast…_Hermione thought.

With that, she made her way into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully. Ron Weasley sat at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Love," he replied before turning back to his breakfast. The smile slipped off Hermione's face. In the five years they had been together—two of which they lived together—Ron had always started the morning of her birthday with "Morning, Love," a kiss, and then "Happy Birthday. I love you." Apparently she wasn't getting this today. She studied him for a moment. Not only was he awake before 10:30, he was also showered, dressed, and looked ready to go somewhere important. The smile returned to her face.

_He's taking me out._

"So," she said, trying to remain casual. "Where are you going that has you dressed before noon?"

"I was going to head into work. George said he didn't need my help in the shop today and since we don't have any other plans, I thought I'd pop into the office and finish the paperwork Harry and I have been putting off," he responded with a slight smile.

The smile Hermione had been wearing only seconds before melted away to an expression of hurt and anger.

"Well," she growled, "I guess I'll just see you later then?"

"Yeah, I should be home around three," he said, oblivious to his girlfriend's anger.

And then with a kiss on the cheek and a POP, he was gone.

Hermione stared at the spot where he had been standing as if staring would make him re-appear so she could yell at him. Or perhaps hit him with something heavy. Her _Hogwarts: A History_ was in close range; she could easily grab it and hit him. Maybe she could knock something into his brain.

_How that boy managed to pass not only his OWLS and NEWTS, but also the Auror Entry Exam is BEYOND me!_

Hermione growled in frustration as she sat in Ron's recently vacated chair, absentmindedly eating what remained on his plate. She thought about flooing Ginny, but ever since she and Harry married last month they had been shagging like rabbits and Hermione didn't want to repeat The August 25th Fiasco… They should know by now to turn **OFF** the floo if they're going to do that…she could've been Mrs. Weasley!

She shivered at the memory.

She did a quick scan of the kitchen and something gold and shiny caught her eye. Further observation showed her that it was Ron's key to his Gringotts account.

A devilish smile curved her lips.

_If that toadstool has the nerve to forget MY birthday, then I'm just going to have to buy a present of my own, now aren't I?_

Giggling to herself, Hermione quickly ran upstairs, showered, got dressed, fed the ancient Crookshanks, and Apparated to Diagon Alley, boyfriend's Gringotts key in hand.

"Let the fun begin," She said with a smirk as she started down the street. She was halfway to Madam Malkin's when she heard her name being called.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"

She turned to find George waving her over to the joke shop. She smiled and then walked over.

"Hello, George," she said.

"_Hello, George?_ That's all I get on this GLORIOUS day?" he asked.

"And why exactly would this day be glorious?"

"Oh, come on, Hermione…just guess. What would make today completely glorious?"

_So GEORGE remembers when my own boyfriend doesn't? I'm beginning to think I chose the wrong Weasley boy…_

"Well, George, of course I know what today is… I mean, it only comes once a ye—"

"I FINALLY FINISHED OUR NEW PRODUCT!" George shouted with a huge smile on his face.

_Scratch that…_

"What?" Hermione ground out.

"Our new product! Surely Ron told you…Oh well, I'll tell you! It goes along with the Skivving Snackboxes Freddie-boy and I created, only it's—dare I say it—better! It looks like a lemon drop, only once it touches your tongue your face breaks out in a horrible rash. And since Poppy dearest found all of the antidotes to the other candies in the Snackbox and gave them to her replacement, this one won't go away until the person who took the candy in the first place says the incantation. I'm hoping to release it as well as brand new Snackboxes that have the same charm! Isn't it BRILLIANT?!" George asked with an eager look on his face.

"Yeah…it's great. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to do," Hermione said. Then, without a good bye, she turned on her heel and marched down the street, more furious than she had been when she first arrived. She was happy that George had created something new, but the fact that he didn't remember her birthday either just added fuel to the fire. And then, Ron didn't even tell her that they were working on something new? With a newfound fury, Hermione seethed as she walked down the street.

"Bloody git. It's my sodding birthday! I have half a mind to go to the ministry and give him a solid thrashing! Stupid wanker. Just wait until I get my hands on him… He's going to learn the true meaning of 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' when I get done with him…" Hermione ranted as she stomped into the dress shop.

"Hello, Miss. Can I help you?" An attendant asked.

"My boyfriend's an arsehole and I have his Gringotts key. Are you willing to help me get revenge?" Hermione responded with an evil glint in her eye.

The clerk responded with the same evil glint. "Follow me."

Hermione followed the clerk to the very back of the store.

"This is our newest shipment. And I think these," the clerk said, grabbing a few dresses off the rack, "will make that git boyfriend of yours fall over himself to apologize to you for whatever he did. And they're not cheap. That good enough revenge for you?"

Hermione shrugged, "It's a start."

"Call if you need anything… our Italian shoes are just gorgeous this season," the clerk said with a smirk as she handed Hermione the dresses she had selected and walked away.

Hermione walked into the changing room and casually glanced at the price tags before trying the dresses on. The clerk was right, they weren't cheap.

Perfect.

After trying on multiple dresses, Hermione finally settled on a curve-hugging, Gryffindor-red halter summer dress with a slit up the side that just bordered on indecent. She then chose a pair of red (Italian) shoes to match. Having no idea when she was going to wear the outfit, but not exactly caring, she slid the key over the counter to the clerk.

"Did you get the revenge you were hoping for?" She asked.

"The start of it, anyway," Hermione replied with a smirk.

"Well, you have fun making your man pay."

"Oh, don't worry… I will." And with that, Hermione walked out of the store…and straight into Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ginny said as she gave the older girl a hug.

"Ginny! Managed to escape your bed, eh?" Hermione said with laughter in her eyes.

The redhead blushed. "Oh, hush."

Hermione just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Oi! What's that?" Ginny asked, pointing to Hermione's dress bag. "If you were going shopping, why didn't you floo me to come along?"

Hermione just gave her a look and then shuddered remembering The Fiasco.

"For the love of Merlin, Hermione! It was ONE TIME! We've turned it off ever since then!" Ginny said with a chuckle.

"It doesn't matter. Seeing two of your best friends like….that… has the tendency to scar you for life."

"You are ridiculous," Ginny said, shaking her head, but Hermione caught the blush that had spread down her neck.

"So, what brings you here anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, George flooed me and told me all about the new product and I decided to pop in and congratulate him. But enough about that, I want to see what you bought!" Ginny explained, gesturing to the bag once again.

_Honestly, does NO ONE remember what today is?!_

With a scowl, Hermione lifted the bag carefully over her dress.

"Whoa… That's gorgeous! Where are you going that you need a dress like that?" Ginny asked.

"Nowhere. I just saw it and had to have it." Hermione responded. She figured it was better not to tell Ginny that she had purchased it with her git of a boyfriend's stolen Gringotts key.

"Well, I have somewhere you can wear it! When George told Mum about the new product, she was so excited she flooed everyone we know and then some and invited them to a party at The Burrow tonight! She flooed your flat, but you were out. So you are officially informed about the celebratory party for George and Ron tonight at six thirty at The Burrow, giving you reason to wear that gorgeous dress." Ginny said with a nod of her head.

_Mrs. Weasley is throwing a party for George and Ron on MY birthday? So apparently even SHE forgot?! Is it too late to sever all ties to the Weasley family?_

"You should've seen Mum. She was almost in tears, she was so excited for George. I mean, it's been so long…" Ginny said solemnly.

"Yes, it has," Hermione agreed.

After Fred's death in the war, George was inconsolable. When he finally came out of seclusion, it was thanks to Angelina, but even then he refused to step foot in the shop as it held too many memories that he wasn't ready to face. The family, of course, supported his decision and Ron even offered to take over until George was ready to come back. George agreed, and for the next two years Ron ran the store and George did the books from The Burrow. When George finally came back to the shop, everyone was so proud of him; he was as close to the normal George as he could be without his twin. However, George couldn't invent anything new. Ron tried to help, but George said it just wasn't the same. So, after five years, they had a new product… it was reason to celebrate…

just not on Hermione's birthday.

"Anyway, on a happier note, the dress is fab, and I'm positive Ron won't be able to keep his eyes off of you tonight. But now I have to go congratulate my brother, so I'll see you tonight?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied.

_I might as well get some fun out of this day…even if everyone forgot about it._

"Oh, and Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Do that half-up, half-down, it-may-look-thrown-together-but-it's-definitely-not thing with your hair. It'll look great." Ginny instructed.

"Whatever you say," Hermione said with a sigh.

With a wave, Ginny was off down the street. Hermione glanced at her wristwatch.

_Two-thirty. Ron will be home in half an hour… guess I should be getting home._

Hermione Apparated into her bedroom and stuck her dress in the back of her closet. She then went into the kitchen and put the key exactly where she had found it. As she was turning to the stove to make herself a pot of tea, she heard a tapping at the window.

_A ministry owl… Wonder what Ron wants._

Hermione opened the window and gave the exhausted owl a treat and some water. She then took the letter from it's leg and watched it fly back out the window. Hermione laid the parchment on the table, finished making her tea, and then sat down to read it.

_ Mione,_

_ I know I said I'd be home around three, but there's more work than I thought there would be. I even had to call Harry in to help! Hopefully it won't take too long now that there's two of us working, but you never know with this job._

_ I'm assuming you heard from Mum about the party tonight? If you didn't, we're all meeting at The Burrow at six-thirty to celebrate George coming up with a new product. I'll just meet you at the party. I love you._

_ Ron_

Hermione crumpled the parchment into a ball and threw it into the wastebasket.

"It's my birthday, and not only did no one remember, but now I'm taking the backseat to a prank that induces fake hives and sodding paperwork?!" She shouted at her teacup.

Deciding that her anger was getting her nowhere without someone to unleash it on, Hermione went upstairs, took a hot bath, and submersed herself in her new novel. She finished reading at five-fifty and started to get ready for the party.

After getting her hair to do the blasted half-up, half-down, it-may-look-thrown-together-but-it's-definitely-not thing, and her makeup to cooperate with her, she slid into her dress.

Strapping on her Italian shoes, she walked to the full-length mirror in the corner.

_Damn…I look hot…_

She spun around, admiring her outfit that made her feel a little better about today. She couldn't wait to see Ron's face when he got his Gringotts statement. With a small chuckle at the thought of how many shades of red he would reach, Hermione grabbed her purse as well as her wand and apparated to The Burrow. Arriving at the gate, she checked her watch.

_Six-thirty. I'm right on time._

Hermione made her way up to the front door and took a deep breath.

_They may have forgotten about your birthday, but you have to be supportive for George. Do not bring it up. You can yell at Ron until your lips fall off when you get home._

With that thought, her hand wrapped around the tarnished doorknob and turned.

She shoved at the door…nothing.

She tried shoving harder…still nothing.

_Of course! The bloody door is stuck!_

Muttering a curse under her breath, she grabbed the doorknob, turned, and shoved the door inward with all her might; it finally budged and Hermione walked into the entrance of The Burrow.

"**SURPRISE!!"**

Hermione's eyes went wide at the sight before her. Filling the inside of The Burrow were all of the people she cared about: all the Weasleys and their spouses, her parents, Harry, Andromeda and Teddy, Dean, Seamus, the Patils, Luna, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Neville, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, almost all of the other students in her year from Hogwarts, Victor Krum…

Hermione's gaze flew back to Victor.

"Victor?" She asked.

"Hello, Hermy-own-ninny," he replied.

"What are you…"

Victor's only response was to nod his head towards the center of the room. Hermione's gaze followed the nod to see Ron; her eyes widened even more.

"You did all of this?" She asked him.

"Well, I had a little help, but…yeah," he said sheepishly.

"And you invited Victor?"

"Well…yeah…I know how close you two are so I thought that he should be here."

"Oh, Ronald," Hermione said, finally releasing the doorknob and walking towards the center of the room. Ron instinctively opened his arms for her when she got close enough, and she walked right up to him…

And slapped him on the arm—hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot she had hit.

"For letting me believe that everyone forgot today was my birthday, that's what for!" She replied, poking his chest for emphasis; none of the guests could hide the snickers that escaped their mouths.

"Did you really think we had forgotten about your birthday?" Ginny asked.

"Well, everyone was going on about George's new product…it wasn't that hard to believe…" Hermione said.

"That was bloody brilliant, wasn't it?" George asked.

"You made it up?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah. Here's Ron and I, meeting at the shop to go over some last minute details and who do I see strolling down the street? I had to do some quick thinking so Ron could finish shopping and get out of there without being spotted. And after coming up with that brilliant idea, I told everyone and we all decided that it would be our cover for getting you here. When I told Ginny, she decided to be the one to inform you about the party, and then she told me exactly what you had bought—which looks lovely on you by the way—and then we had a definite answer that you would be here. After all these years, you still doubt the evil genius that is the Weasley family," George explained with a shake of his head.

"So…there's no new product?" Hermione asked, still trying to wrap her brain around how they had gotten away with this.

"Well…not yet, but there will be in a bit. My brilliant diversion also got the creative juices flowing," George said with a smile.

Hermione turned to face Ron once again.

"So you never forgot?"

"Of course not, Love. How could I forget the day that the most fantastic woman came into the world?" Ron responded.

"And all of this…is for me?"

"Yes."

A brilliant smile lit up Hermione's face as she threw her arms around Ron's neck.

"Thank you," she whispered into is shoulder, "I love it."

Ron pulled her far enough away from him so he could lean down and give her a quick peck.

"Happy Birthday, Love. I love you."

"I love you, too." Hermione said, her smile still intact. And with that she turned to face the rest of the guests.

* * *

(A/N: Hehe…you thought that was the end, didn't you??)

After a wonderful party, almost all of the guests were gone except for family. It was then time for presents.

From Bill and Fleur, Hermione got a beautiful necklace with her birthstone in it. From Charlie, a new pair of dragon hide gloves, while Percy gave her the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History, and George gave her a photo of her berating Fred and himself in the Great Hall, all three of them covered in some sort of goo.

"Colin gave it to me…I figured this way you could remember your favorite thing to do at Hogwarts," George explained and everyone chuckled.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave her a new Weasley sweater as well as a set of earrings, and her parents gave her a set of jewelry that used to belong to her grandmother.

Finally it was down to Harry and Ginny, and Ron.

"Open ours first!" Harry said as he thrust a box under her nose. Hermione tore open the package to see a box of floo powder and an air horn with the words "Just Incase" printed on the bottom of the box; she promptly chucked the box at Harry's head while laughing.

"Okay, now for the real gift," Ginny said, pulling out another box.

Once again, Hermione ripped it open and found a photo album full of Muggle and Wizarding photos from their time at Hogwarts.

"Thank you. I love it," she said to Harry and Ginny with a hug to both of them, "I love all of my gifts. Thank you all very much."

After thanking everyone and hugging them, Mrs. Weasley called them all for cake.

Hermione glanced over at Ron.

"You don't get it yet," was his only response. Hermione just shrugged and went into the kitchen for cake. After everyone was finished with their cake, and then their tea after that, they all moved back into the living room, Hermione at the end of the line. Just before she entered the room, someone grabbed her around the waist.

"Your present's ready. Come with me," Ron said, taking her hand.

He led her to the back door, stepped behind her, and covered her eyes.

"Ronald, don't you think I've had enough surprises today?" Hermione asked playfully.

"I think you can handle one more," He responded, leading her further into the back yard. Suddenly they stopped and Hermione felt Ron's hot breath on her neck.

"Open your eyes."

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat. Fairies lit up the garden of The Burrow, and in the center the stone bench was surrounded with daylilies, Hermione's favorite flower. Ron plucked one, and placed it in Hermione's hair.

"Ron…this is…How did you…I…"

Ron smiled softly as he led her to the bench and sat her down.

"This is…" Hermione tried again.

"Do you like it?"

This time, Hermione just kept her mouth shut and nodded, still looking around the garden in wonder. Ron smiled at her as he sat next to her. They sat in silence for a while until Ron spoke.

"Did you know that a daylily means coquetry or flirtation?" He asked.

"No, I didn't," Hermione responded, gently touching the flower.

Ron nodded.

"And that over there," He said pointing at another flower, "That's hyssop. It wards away evil spirits."

"Does it really?"

"Yeah…And this one is borage, which means courage, which of course you have an amazing amount of."

Hermione smiled.

"And these, orange blossoms, they bring wisdom, which you have enough of, if I do say so myself."

"Ron!" Hermione laughed.

"And this one," He continued with a smile. "This is a camellia. It means admiration. I have loads of that for you. And feverfew, this one here, it means protection; that I will always offer you, no matter if you want it or not."

"Ron…"

"And this yellow rose, as you know, means friendship. I've had that with you for twelve years now, and I'm not about to take it away."

"Ronald…"

"See this one? This is flax. It means fate, which is what brought you into my life. And this zinnia, the magenta one? It means lasting affection. I promise to always have that for you."

"Ro-…"

"And the white rose; everyone thinks it means purity, which it does, but its major meaning is eternal love. Which I've felt for you since we were eleven years old."

Ron then walked over to the other side of the garden and plucked two flowers and carried them over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Now this one here," he said looking into her tear-filled eyes and holding out the first flower to her, "is a primrose. It means 'I can't live without you.' Which I can't do, Mione."

"Ron, I—"

"And finally, we have my favorite," he places the last bunch of flowers in her other hand, laying his gently on top of it, "these are stephanotis. They means happiness in marriage."

Hermione's eyes widened as she locked them to Ron's. Tears began to trail down her face and Ron gently wiped them away with his thumb before he slowly bent down on one knee and lifted his hand and the stephanotis from hers. Taking the primrose and setting it aside, he took her left hand in his and held out the bunch of stephanotis. Sitting on top was the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever seen, which just caused the tears to come more rapidly.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I love you so much. We've been through so much, and there's no one I'd rather face the rest of my life with…I mean, we defeated Voldemort, the rest should be cake, right?"

Hermione gave a wet chuckle.

"Will you do me the honor of finally becoming a Weasley? Will you marry me?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione whispered through her tears, "Yes. Of course I will marry you!"

With a triumphant grin, Ron slid the ring onto her finger, picked her up around the waist, and spun her around. When he finally set her down, he kissed her with everything he had.

When they broke apart, he touched his forehead to hers.

"So should we go tell Mum you're officially in the family?"

"I don't think we have to…" Hermione replied.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, his brow knitted in confusion.

Hermione gently pushed his shoulder until he turned around to face The Burrow.

There, at the back door, was the entire Weasley clan, plus the Grangers, huddling around 4 Extendable Ears trying to hear what was going on. Mrs. Weasley as well as Mrs. Granger had tears streaming down their face, and Ginny looked about ready to join them. The men just had wide smiles as they watched the couple.

"Oi, you lot! What did I tell you about keeping your nose out of this bit!" Ron shouted back to the house.

"What can I say, Ronniekins, we're rule breakers!" George shouted back.

Hermione laughed as she pulled Ron back to facing her and then kissed him chastely.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For the best birthday I could ever imagine."

_**Fin.**_

* * *

A/N: And it's really over this time. I swear.

Thank you to the wonderfully, magnificasent Greensleeves, who beta-read my story (and kept it for like 3 months…. But I still love her. )

Um, as far as the flowers go, I got all their meanings from /flowerlanguage.html. Now I know that half of those flowers probably don't even grow in Ottery St. Catchpole, let alone in the middle of September, but they're wizards…anything can happen, right? That's my story and I'm stickin' to it. They're all pretty, at least I think so anyway, and you can find pictures from the lovely Google… what would we do without it? Haha.

Reviewslove. As in you review and I love you.

And now, dear readers, I must take my leave…  
Fare thee well…

-Kay (a.k.a. Queso)


End file.
